It's War
by JackTheRipperandCupcakes
Summary: Maka has a secret. When Kid finds out this secret all Hell breaks loose between the two. Will she be able to convince Kid to keep his mouth shut? Find out! Death the Kid X Maka Albarn. Rated M because I don't believe in censorship.
1. Demon Vs Reaper

Secrets...

At one point or another in a person's life they're going to keep a secret hidden from at least one person, if not multiple people.

The DWMA Academy's top student, Maka Albarn, was no different. She had a major secret that she had been struggling with her entire life.

It was easy for her to not want to tell anybody, that wasn't the problem for she had always been on the quiet side with voicing things about herself. In this case the problem was, more or less, how superb her acting skills were.

Her father, Spirit, and 'mother', Kami, were the only people that knew her secret. Her life long secret was all her damned father's doing in the first place. Shortly after marrying Kami his promiscuity returned; leading him to impregnate something that wasn't at all human.

Her secret you ask? Well she was only half human. Her biological mother was something far more malevolent. Her mother was worse than a witch. Her mother was worse than a Kishin. Her mother, haled from a fiery place. One filled with nothing but pain, suffering, and sinister intentions. Her mother, was a demon...a demon who wanted a child. Upon emerging from her hidden domain, her mother seduced the first man that she laid her wicked eyes upon. Unfortunately for Maka that just happened to be her lustful father. He was an easy, unsuspecting and more than willing target.

Everybody believed that her mother was Kami but Kami just played the part of 'mommy'. Kami, for Spirits sake, agreed to play the part of Maka's mother with the terms that they were going to get a divorced shortly after her birth. If she didn't agree to that Spirit would have been not only stripped of his position but exhaled or imprisoned. Worst of all, and the reason that Maka believes that Kami went along with this charade was because by law the curtain ruling Shinigami (Lord Death) would have to kill the baby as soon as possible.

Demons and Shinigamis were natural born enemies. Demons were even more so on a Shinigami's 'must kill' list than witches and Kishins. Demons were viewed as obscured beings who had nothing more on their minds than just down right atrocious intentions. Unlike Kishins demons have no interest in stealing souls. Instead, demons serve the purpose of draining a person until their soul desires to be evil. Thus, resulting in a bad but living soul. Bad souls live to make other souls bad.

Maka only being half demon figured that she was resented by other demons because she had yet to ever meet an actual demon, including her birth mother. She had never seen the place that demon are from, nor did she know where that place is exactly. Her father told her that other demons avoided her because being only half demon herself, they were merely curious to see which side she ended up choosing. She was an experiment for them and nothing more. They wanted nothing to do with her so she wanted nothing to do with them.

Due to the fact that other demons just assumed that Maka would end up bad no matter what made her determined and just down right pissed off. She was determined to not side with the demons despite some overwhelming heinous intentions that she inherited at birth. She didn't want to side with them and, God help her, just because her birth right said that she had to side with the demons didn't mean crap to her. She was her own individual person, therefore, she was going to make her own choices and not listen some birth right myth.

Her father would of hidden the fact that she was half demon from her but even as a small child her moral dilemma was apparent. Part of her was sweet, caring, innocent, determined, intellectual, and somebody who was willing to die for the ones she loved but the other part of her was far more ominous. She had awful thoughts and tendencies.

She got thoughts about stuff that the demon inside of her wanted to do to her friends. Part of her wanted to see the shocked looks they would get on their faces if she were to kidnap and torture them. Make them scream. Make them beg. Make them worship her. She didn't want to kill her friends, per say, but use them to satisfy her deprived bloodthirsty desires. Nonetheless, the human in her knew that she couldn't no matter how badly she wanted to.

She found other ways to help cope with the fact that she had these thoughts. She used writing and art to help. She liked to draw pictures. Pictures of people dying in horrendous ways or she would write appalling things in her dairy about what she truly wished to do to people sometimes.

When she first started getting out of her childhood stage was when thoughts of murder began crossing her mind. The thought of murder seemed wonderful to her, but again no matter how badly she wanted to she wouldn't be like a demon. When murderous tendencies got too overpowering for her she would satisfy her need to kill by slaughtering innocent animals.

The best part of all this to her was that nobody would ever suspect innocent, bookworm Maka to engage in such hideous activities.

"Oiya! Maka you ready to go?," asked Soul snapping Maka out of her thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah sorry just let me read this last page," she answered half-heartily.

Truth was she was not amused in the least. She had been on edge because she and her crew Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Death the Kid were assigned on a week long assignment to stop some pre-Kishins that were conjuring up trouble in Paris. She hated week long assignments in general because that was an entire week that she didn't get a break from her goodie goodie act but this week was going to be pure bone chilling torture because Death the Kid was with.

'Shinigamis and demons were natural born enemies.' Shinigamis were here to perverse order when demons were here to create chaos.

Maka tried to avoid Kid at all costs necessary because she knew that if they became close as friends she would be extremely temped to kill Kid. More so than she desired to kill her other friends. The thought of being the first demon to ever successfully kill a Shinigami was all too tempting, but her human side wouldn't allow it. No way was she going to side with the demons even if it killed her.

Still...the thoughts and desires were there and they were only amplified when she was around Kid. So her best solution to this dilemma was to avoid him at all costs. That week was going to kill her.

They were only on the third night of their mission and being a demon she didn't have to sleep as much as humans. Normally she would only sleep for a luxury or when she was trying to protect her cover as a normal human. These past few nights she had been sharing a hotel with all the girls: Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and herself. The guys: BlackStar, Kid, and Soul were in the hotel room across from them.

Every time she would fall asleep she would dream of different ways to kill the young reaper. Especially with the thought of him sleeping in a hotel next to her. She could just sneak in and use one of those phone cords to strangle him to death in his sleep.

Her eyes shot open waking her from her dreams. She needed to get out; she needed some type of release. Then just maybe the thoughts of killing Kid would go away.

She quietly exited her bed making sure to not disturb Tsubaki who was sleeping heavily next to her. She managed to get dressed in the dark. Slipping on her boots and trench coat she gracefully passed the slumbering girls in the room. She strapped on the last buckle of her favorite pair of black boots, making a break for it. Shutting the door swiftly behind her she glared at the room across from her. Kid was in there.

"Preserving order is the duty of a Shinigami," she mocked a line Kid had once said at the silent door.

"Fuck you," she huffed under her breath as she headed out to the hotel lobby.

Maybe she would go out around the town tonight. The town they were in wasn't the best of places but Maka didn't worry about bad human crowds. She secretly had inhuman strength and tactics to overpower any normal human anyways. It didn't matter to her if they may be three or four times her size; most people were easily at least twice her size. To say the least she was more than used to larger opponents.

She poured herself a cup of old black coffee in the lobby before she was going to go out and get away for awhile. She took a sip of it making sure it was scolding hot before it entered her mouth. She liked the way it burnt. She liked the pain as her throat and tongue swelled. Most of all she liked the heat the beverage gave off. It must be a demon thing for she hated the cold, but anything hot she thrived in. Her desire to pour hot things down her throat was just one of the many masochistic tendencies that she secretly bestowed.

"Maka? What are you doing up?," asked a voice from the lobby.

She knew that voice. No it couldn't possibly be. Not here and not alone. She chocked on her hot beverage as none other than Death the Kid approached her.

"Kid-dd—d-d," she stuttered still chocking on the coffee.

She looked at the door she could make a run for it, however, she was more than certain that the filthy Shinigami would chase after her. Perhaps a demon could outrun a Shinigami; someday they would have to put that to the test.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you. Are you okay?," questioned Kid.

"It's okay. I just didn't expect anybody to be up at 2AM like me," she responded giving Kid what she thought was a more than fake smile on her face.

"Well I am a grim reaper Maka I hardly ever sleep," he replied while pouring his own cup of hot coffee.

"Mmmhmm," she mumbled more than disappointed to hear that news.

"Curious though?," he looked up from the Styrofoam cup in his hands.

"We've been here three nights, and every night you have gone out. You must have trouble sleeping," he implied.

She turned around to cringe. The bastard had been watching her this whole trip; that is why she was so on edge.

"You could say that," she gave a half-assed and irritated response.

"Well see you later," she added walking fast towards the spinning glass doors.

"Just hold up!," Kid order cutting her off from the door.

"Yes?," she asked giving him a dirty look.

She wanted to tear his arm off. Damn Shinigami thinks that she has to listen to him.

"You shouldn't be going out at this hour you could get hurt," he pointed out.

"I'll be fine Kid," she reassured him.

He gingerly took his arm off of the door frame still rather uncomfortable with this. She walked past him.

"Maka wait," he paused.

"I'm coming with you," he insisted.

She bit her lip. Like Hell he was going to go with her! Her tendencies wouldn't be able to handle him. She knew that if he came with she might try and kill him.

"NO!," she shouted.

"Why?," questioned Kid who was sounding more than slightly offended.

"Do you not like me or something because you always try to avoid me?," he asked.

She walked towards him while laughing uncomfortably a bit. Shit, the demon in her was going to be truthful with him.

"Truthfully no not really. Now may I go my great Lord and master?," she answered sounding quite a bit out of character from the way that she normally would act.

She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. She didn't know much of Kid but she knew enough to know that he was a very quite person unless if he was having one of his OCD breakdowns. He would not talk to their friends about this so she had no need to worry besides maybe making him a little suspicious.

Tears fell down his face while he laid on the floor in the fettle position.

"It's cause I'm asymmetrical isn't it?," he cried about going to have one of his breakdowns.

At this rate he would wake everybody up in this entire hotel.

"Kid!," she hissed.

"No, that's not it at all. I don't like you because you're a Shinigami," she admitted.

She slapped her hands up to her mouth covering it. Demons may be a lot of things but demons weren't lairs for they had no need to lie. They were merely here to point out the bad to people and tempt them to go for it. Not lie to them. Maka has always been unusually truthful due to this. She was still half human but her demon side made her an exceptionally bad liar.

Damn, that got his attention. He sat up and squinted at her. That was not an answer that he had expected to hear. Maka always seemed to be the type to respect the line of order. It would make no sense to Kid that she hated Shinigamis. That technically means that she hated his father and if she hated his father than that meant that she hated the order that his father brought, and if she hated that then that meant that she hated being on the good side.

"Why?," he squinted his eyes at her in a dangerous manner.

She needed to escape. She needed to get out or he was going to find out the truth.

"This is why I avoid you!," she hollered before bolting out the big glass doors.

Tonight she was going to find out if a demon could out run a reaper.

**(I hope that you guys like this one. I actually didn't expect to have an idea like this for another KiMa story BUT when I was writing a current Black Butler fanfic of mine I got a little itch to do something like this. It's a bit AU, however, then again what fanfic isn't AU. Let me know your thoughts readers, and if I should continue this or not. Much appreciated! :D )**


	2. Fire Vs Ice

Maka bolted out of the rather sizable, rotating glass doors at the front of the hotel. She didn't need to see to know that Kid had chased after her. At first she could hear him running after her. The tapping on his Balmoral dress shoes was a very distinguishable sound that she could identify easily.

If the idiot hadn't been wearing formal shoes he would of gotten away with being unheard. Still, the reaper's son was quiet, all too quiet. She could certainly understand how Death could so easily sneak undetected under people's radars all the time.

Luckily for her (but to his dismay) she not only had superior hearing but she could see via infrared style. She just needed to hide long enough so she could get behind him; that way using infrared she could sense where he was at. Maybe she could sneak up behind him and kill him? Damn! She didn't have a weapon. Wait! She was a weapon. Her mind plotted brutalities as she rounded the corner in a nearby dark alley.

She knew she had a little bit of ground on him but he was fast. Quicker than anything she had ever attempted to outrun before. She crouched behind a dumpster catching her breath as silently as she could. Her heart stopped beating when none other than Death the Kid came to a complete halt in very same alley way.

_Oh Hell! There's no way he could have seen me! Crap! Shit! Fuck!, _she cursed herself to the taps of his shoes.

She noted his body temperature. As much as she hated Shinigamis she had to give their anatomy credit. Kid's body temperature was in the mid to low sixties. He had to have been cold blooded which made him abnormally pale in nature. Even his lips had no color to them. He must feel icy if he were to touch anybody. As much as she hated the cold, she found it more than fitting that grim reapers were ice cold. She always imagined death feeling lonely, empty, cold, possibly even bitter depending on how your life played out.

_Very fitting, _she cocked an eyebrow at another tap of his shoes.

Then she noted his heartbeat was beating on average twenty times a minute. That was more than impressive, especially since the reaper had been sprinting.

_Hmmmm..., _she pondered getting a strange urge to read up on the anatomy of a Shinigami.

He took one more step forward and with that he was staring down at her. Her heart stopped; she had been letting her mind ponder about pointless things when she should have been worrying about how in the hell to get away from the blasted reaper.

She froze, all that she could do was sit there and stare up at him. He certainly looked menacing looming above her like he was. His unnaturally black hair encircling his face, his dark attire, hell even his golden eyes looked like they were lacking light as they peered into her own. He was so frightening that she even found him to be sort of attractive.

She had never found Kid or anybody for that matter really attractive. Stuff she found to be arousing wasn't exactly classified as normal. She would get off by gore, pain, being scared, and even by witnessing others suffering. Something about the faces that people would make, the desperation in their eyes; it was all so arousing to her.

_Guess that makes me a sadomasochist, _she mused at her own bizarre ways.

"You going to say or do something dip shit or are you going to just stand there and look at me like I'm the last virgin?," she spat out. Her nasty nature getting the better of her.

Shock faded its way into Kid's eyes. It was apparent that he still didn't know what to think of Maka and the way she was acting. He squatted down besides her.

"What are you?," he asked.

A seemingly devilish smirk plastered its way onto her face, followed by a deranged sort of laughter that Kid had never heard from anybody before.

"That's for me to know and you never to find out," she scoffed.

"Rawr!," she growled before pushing Kid back making him loose his balance and fall flat on his rump.

She stood up now, stretching like nothing at all had happened.

"Now be a good little gentleman douche bag and go back to the hotel to fuck yourself while you leave me alone, okay?," she questioned dusting off the end of her trench coat.

She was no longer scared in the least. Grim reaper Kid may be but she still has the power of corruption over him and if utilized right that can be a hell of a power.

_'Hell of a power,' _she laughed at her own lame joke.

"Kay. Well I'm going, you're boring me because all you do is stare at me like some kind of freak. That and you have those pathetic OCD breakdowns! Did you realize that when you have those you seem like a bitch who has a bad case of PMS. Why don't you go buy some tampons already? Cram them up your ass and go tell all the ladies your problems," she mocked before rolling her eyes at him like she was going to leave.

In truth she was enjoying the shocked looks he kept on giving her. She was becoming wet because of his facial expressions. This **wasn't **good but then again she was half demon, she thrived off the not good. She was going to push her limits with the young Shinigami tonight.

Finally Kid arose. He was returning her dirty looks now. She knew that her last statement probably angered him.

_Good, _she thought.

She wanted to see just how pissed she could possibly make him. He yanked her to him by her wrist. She didn't struggle, not yet at least she was too curious to see what he was going to do.

"If you're evil I must kill you," he threatened in a sinister tone.

She chuckled a little bit nervously but managed to hide her fears from the Shinigami.

"You wouldn't. You can't. I'm not **all** evil, and I'm stronger," she justified challenging him with her vengeful emerald eyes.

"Explain and try me!," he demanded shouting at her directly in her face.

A smile grew across her face.

"You're scary when you're angry! Keep it up! Maybe even threaten me a little with like a knife or something sharp and I'll do something for you," she snickered. Ending her statement with a wink towards him.

"You better start taking me serious or you won't be living through the night. Stop joking and start talking!," he warned trying hard not to waver his threatening tone.

"Ha! Kid I'm not going to take you serious when you don't even know what you're fighting up against in the first place! And number two, don't spoil the mood I was actually having fun with you for a moment. Don't ruin my arousal! It's been a long time since I've been this wet!," she admitted having no shame in the context of what she was saying.

Kid's face lightened considerably as shock and confusion set back upon his face. He must have been dreaming.

"That's it! I'm actually dreaming! Yes! This is one of those weird puberty dreams that I'm having! Damn, it's been a long time since I've slept...I forgot how life like dreams can be," he stated to himself.

He had let go of Maka completely while pacing back and forth like he didn't know what to do.

"Nope you're not dreaming. I'm just a bitch, I'm not all human, and you're fucking ruining the moment again you asshole! Stop being a do-gooder virgin and come and help me out before I change my mind," she sneered.

"What?!," Kid spat out. Again thrown off by her profanity.

He was looking at her through the palms of his hands half way blocking her from his vision.

"Oh my Gods! Stop being such a pussy and take control!," she demanded ripping his hands away from his eyes.

She smiled because of the control that she had. Kid was beyond confused even to the point where he was questioning if this was real or not.

_If I can get the numb skull to sleep with me then he won't be able to tell on me for being a demon because I'll have a hell of a secret on him, _she thought coming up with the more than perfect plan.

Now it wasn't just about her being aroused. Her secret lay on the line. Not that she felt any type of compassionate romantic emotion for Kid but hate sex would probably be fun. His eyes were staring at her in awe awaiting for her mouth to speak more profanity from it, but this time she didn't speak. She turned around so her ass was facing Kid before she bunched up her trench coat to one side and flipped up the bottom of her skirt revealing that she was wearing nothing but a black lacy g string underneath.

Kid's mouth dropped. He knew he shouldn't be staring but he couldn't look away. She had a nice ass. Nicer ass than she was letting off that she had. He could of stared at her almost exposed bottom all night and Maka knew it. She hiked up her skirt so he could see the hem of her butt cheeks before turning around and flipping her skirt up so he could get a frontal view. He looked both embarrassed and shaky but he didn't advert his gaze.

Maka marched over to him, leaning into him before placing both of his freezing hands on her bare ass. She could feel his excitement, becoming more than proud that she had the reaper's attention. Having more experience than Kid she knew what to do. She began kissing his neck while rubbing up against him. He moaned a few times letting her do what she wanted before he began grabbing at her ass. Sneaking peeks at the bare flesh underneath her skirt as often as he could. It was in the middle of all this that he somehow managed to gain a little of his thought process back.

_What in the literal hell am I doing? Am I seriously allowing myself to be seduced? This can't be a dream now for I can feel everything...but she feels so good. No! Need to stop! Get a grip of yourself you're a reaper aren't you?!, _Kid questioned his own self before he pushed her away.

"Maka! No!," was all that he managed to say.

He had a million questions. Nonetheless, nothing was coming out. He was just so damned confused. He needed to kill her if she was evil. She stumbled backwards before Kid charged, pinning her up against the brick alley wall with such force that the wall began to crack. Maka smirked, virtually unharmed from such an inhuman hit.

He had her hands pinned above her head, however, she wasn't struggling she only looked unamused. She wrapped her legs around his waist to taunt him more, digging the heels of her back boots into him.

"Change positions to the figure eight huh? You must want to prove that you're not a lady after all," she teased.

"Ha! Adorable as you may be no witch is going to seduce me!," he lashed back, pressing her back further into the wall.

"Ha! And handsome as you may be you're still too much of a virgin do-gooder to actually have sex with me. In fact I would probably make you the women! That and I am no witch you moronic Shinigami!," she chided.

Finally Kid had started to look irritated now instead of just down right dumb founded. He grabbed a hold of Maka's tie fastening it around her neck before he took her by the neck and slammed her down on the ground. Getting in between her legs he leaned down by her ear to whisper, "Oh fuck that I am no lady for anybody." He pulled the tie around her neck tighter but still loose enough so she could speak.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!," she laughed so hard she was nearly crying.

"You're getting better with your threats but you still lack the balls to properly threaten somebody...," she paused.

"You know for a prissy boy who likes to pluck his eyebrows you certainly don't like being called a lady. You should prove to me that you can be the man! I bet you I'm stronger," she challenged him once again.

Kid sat up sighing.

"Are you trying to get me to rape you?," he inquired.

"It's not rape if I'm allowing it. Just let me pretend that you're raping me okay?," she responded.

"What Kind of nut case are you?!," he asked.

"I think I'm a masochist. Yeah, I believe that's what it's called. Possibly a sadist too, but I'm not sure," she admitted.

"...so you really want it from me of all people right here, right now in this dirty alley?," he questioned.

"Why not. It will make it more authentic but you better not be a pussy. Make it as rough as you can okay?," she suggested.

"...Wait! I thought you hated the Shinigami?," he pointed out.

"I do," she answered.

"Well...," he urged a response.

"Well? What?," she asked playing dumb.

"You still want it from me? I'm a Shinigami you know?," he pointed out the obvious.

"Hate sex is fun," she replied.

"No it isn't! There is no point to sex if there's not loving involved. That's why it's called making love you know?," he exclaimed.

"Pfffttt love is for pussies which you probably have one!," she lashed.

"I DO NOT!," he hollered.

"DO TO! You're resisting sex like a woman!," she screamed

"Because number one, I don't know what the hell you are! And number two, just cause I deny sex doesn't make me a lady!," he asserted.

"Alright for the lady I'll tell you. I'm half a demon," she taunted.

"Stop calling me that! Wait...you're a what?!," he gasped.

"Half demon. Yeah apparently my father sleeps with everything including demons. Pffft thanks dad," she explained.

"That's not good I'm suppose to kill you then," he admitted.

"I've been fucking waiting for you to do something all night! But you won't kill me because you're a lady!," she urged.

"...," Kid breathed heavily.

"...," Maka mimicked him.

"I don't really want to kill you," he stated

"Why?," she inquired.

"You're not all evil because you're half human right? That and you've been a good comrade to me in the past. I like you," he admitted.

"...you actually like me?," she questioned.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Even now that you know I'm crazy?," she pointed out.

"Yes, but we need to work on your mannerisms and mouth," he insisted.

"Can I kiss you?," she asked.

"Why?," he inquired.

"Oh shut up it's just a kiss," she reassured him.

"Because I don't know if you want to kiss me or kill me," he noted.

"Honestly a little of both but I haven't killed you all these years so I think that you'll be fine," she assured him.

"Fine," he responded

"Fine!," she mocked.

Maka leaned up latching onto Kid's neck as she pressed her lips against his. "Ah! So fucking cold," she screams making him press harder against her hot lips. It was then and there she learned of the ice cold bitter taste of Death, and it was then and there that he tasted the raw fiery anger of a demon.

Fire against ice who would win?

**(I decided to continue this KiMa story after all because people actually seemed kind of interested in it. I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter; I had a lot of brain farts. Let me know what you guys think. As always thanks for reviewing, and pleasant readings readers! :D )**


	3. Right Vs Wrong

Instantaneously, Maka had made the kiss more aggressive then passionate, and Kid wasn't lacking far behind with making the kiss more heated. Kid liked the raw anger in the kiss; it certainly was making his first real kiss memorable. However, he could tell that Maka had previous experience with her tongue. That said experience was giving her control; he didn't like the thought of her in control.

By this point she was nearly smashing his head into hers making it hard for them both to breath. Although breathing didn't seem important at this moment. Their tongues intertwined with one another both dancing for dominance in each other's mouths. Maka would nip and bit at his lip drawing a considerable amount of blood, however, Kid was too nice (or too concerned about throwing off her symmetry) to make her bleed. Oddly enough, he didn't mind the blood that she was drawing on his lips. In a strange way it made the kiss more moist and gave it a sort of desirable flavor that both were thriving off of.

Eventually, both of them had to come up for a breath of air. Taking note that once they released from the kiss a string of saliva, blood and sweat still connected their lips. A bead of sweat dripped off of Kid's nose and onto her as he stared down upon her.

He wanted more and he was almost sure she would let him. It wasn't the proper thing to do of course but tonight's event had already taken a rather twisted and unsettling turn. With that thought in mind he curved her leg up towards his allowing him entrance as he hitched her thin legs around him. He was about going to undo the buckle to his belt when Maka slapped him hard across the face leaving a rather red and rather apparent hand print across his cheek.

"Damn! What was that for?!," he cursed.

"What kind of girl do you think I am? Get off of me you pervert!," she demanded with a hint of hidden sarcasm to her voice.

"Me?! What?! You! I think you may be bipolar Maka," he pointed out.

"It is a possibility. Though that is irrelevant, I'll let you have sex with me if you let me prove to you that I'm the superior being," she proposed.

Kid sat up looking slightly irritated. He wasn't really in the mood to fight or perhaps it was that he didn't want to hurt her during the fight, rendering her temporarily unsymmetrical. He peered down at her even after all they had been through tonight she was still so symmetrical. He couldn't bring himself to mess that up. In fact his blasted OCD kicked in and he got the sudden urge to inspect her back where he had pinned her roughly against the wall. He bit his swollen lip trying his best not to flat out attack her to observe her current state of symmetry.

"Did I hurt you before?," he inquired.

"Ha! A Shinigami hurt me a demon don't be silly," she mused.

"So I didn't?," he repeated.

"No! Why do you care anyways?," she snapped.

Their eyes locked while Maka folded her arms, sort of like she was in a sour mood, or at least trying to appear that way. Nonetheless, the slightest of cocky smirks was written on her face stating otherwise.

"Let me see your back then," he stated plainly not adverting his gaze.

She leaned in to stare at him challenging him with her eyes. He leaned in to stare back at her. Suddenly a staring contest commenced.

"Do you have to challenge me with everything?," he questioned.

No answer.

A pause.

"So, tell me, how did you manage to keep this a secret all these years?," he inquired.

No answer.

A pause.

"You know if you weren't scowling at me right now you would be very beautiful," he noted.

No answer.

A pause.

"You know I feel like I'm having a very one sided conversation here. Why aren't you responding back to me?," he asked.

No answer.

A pause.

"This is seriously the way you wanted to challenge me with a staring contest? I mean seriously with all the other things we could of done first," he pointed out.

No answer.

A pause.

"You're just doing this to irritate me aren't you?," he inquired.

No answer.

A pause.

"Maka really just say something!," he demanded.

"Ha! You blinked! I win!," she rejoiced throwing her hands up in the air.

"What?! That's not fair you were making me so uncomfortable that I forgot what I was doing?!," he explained.

"So that doesn't matter. You're just whining cause demons are better," she indicated.

"Best two out of three?," he suggested.

"No, I already won that. Now, lets make it more interesting and have a death match to see who is stronger," she requested.

"Don't you wanna do anything that normal girls like to do, you know, maybe eat some croutons while talking about your nails and hair, or talking about whatever it is ladies talk about," he suggested.

"I like to eat raw meat and drink hard liquors, like vodka and everclear. Tequila is good too but it makes me nuts. I like to talk about death, despair, torture, violence, stuff like that. Trust me you can't gross me out when I'm eating either. It's funny when people puke or choke on their food. That's normal girl stuff right?," she laughed already knowing the answer.

"Raw meant and liquor?," he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think it's a demon thing but it's a really good combination," she claimed.

"Doesn't sound like it," he uttered in disgust.

"Why? What do you eat? Croutons and some ice cubes with Liz while she talks about her nails and you fold napkins? You're really interesting I mean that," she mocked sarcastically.

"No, that's not all I do. Liz and I aren't even dating so Patty is always with; Liz eats croutons, Patty eats everything, and I have a sensitive tongue so I'm usually selective with what I eat but I eat more than just croutons. Also sometimes we talk about things other than nails," Kid explained.

"You're living on the wild side," she said plainly.

"Okay so either we can go get some booze in this club I know. They won't be needing ID or we can fight. Wait! Lets get drunk, then fight, and then have hot angry fight sex in a vehicle that we broke into! Yes! What do you say you no good dirty, crouton eating, spoiled rich ass, mother fucking stuck up, worthless reaper pig?," she asked holding out her hand to help him up.

He sat there frozen. He still didn't know if he was up for this but the competitor in him felt like if he refused her that he would never live it down. He shook from nerves.

"I don't know about all this but lets go," he said sounding unsure of himself and his decisions.

He took her hand and stood up next to her. Making sure to give her a glossy smirk as he shot up above her in height. He had certainly gained height to his appearance over the past few years while Maka, although she wasn't a short women, had her growth spurt early and stopped growing after that.

"Quit smirking at me like that! Just cause you're taller doesn't automatically make you the dominate one!," she lashed.

She was bearing her teeth at him. She certainly had perfected a look that could kill over the years.

"Alright," he eased up his posture.

"You know you still haven't shown me your back. I wanna see if a demon can bruise or not. That and I wanna make sure your symmetry wasn't thrown off from my hit," he explained.

"Or you just want me to lift up my shirt for you," she arched an eyebrow at him.

He didn't answer due to the realization that she would indeed have to lift up her shirt or shirts whatever she was wearing to show him her back. He actually wasn't meaning to be a pervert.

"I'm proud of you! I'm corrupting you all in one night. Proof that a reaper's demeanor is faulty," she insisted.

He answered only with a blush and an awkward look on his face. She took off her trench coat and handed it to him, then her jumper, then her tie...

"Whoa! You don't have to take them off just lift it up," he suggested.

"Don't be such a wuss! I'll keep my bra on unless if you want it to come off," she winked at him.

Kid's blush deepened. She turned around, her back facing him again while she unbuttoned her blouse. Tossing it over his head. Like a little boy in love Kid lowered the blouse dramatically slow from his face, gazing at her back like he had never seen a women's bare skin before. Indeed she was right not a scratch was on her perfect skin. Kid's eyes followed the curve in her spine down her back to her hip line in hunger.

"Ahem!," she cleared her voice.

"Seen enough? Or perhaps you want to see more," she teased.

Kid was quiet for a moment or two trying to control his self. He wasn't quite sure what it was about her. He couldn't pin point it but there was just something about her that was so attractive. Something must have been messed up inside of him because somehow she had become even more attractive tonight that she was being aggressive with him. It was sexy even. But as a Shinigami he has duties to complete and goals to achieve he shouldn't be messing around and messing around with a demon at that. Still this demon was Maka and that did make a difference. He bit his lip.

"No, lets not be so inappropriate. Take me to what you do first," he finally came to a conclusion.

"Or I could just beat the fuck out of you so you won't follow me?!," she bore her teeth at him. Her eyes as sinister as a poisonous green blade in the hands of a assassins.

"You could try," he stated plainly trying to remain non-threatening and calm.

She snatched her clothes back from him, making quick work of putting her outfit back on neatly. She proceeded to walk up to him and knee him in the nuts.

"Fuck off!," she screamed.

He fell to the ground not really expecting the sheer force that she put into the kick.

"God! You bipolar bitch! I've done nothing to you!," he hissed out of anger.

She turned around, fists bawled, jaw locked, legs spread apart, and back arched. She had perfected such a threatening pose for such a small girl. She kicked him in the gut and punched him in the face. He licked his lip getting a fresh taste of the blood she had drawn on him from the punch.

"I pride myself in being a bitch," she scoffed.

"You would," he held onto his gut.

"You're just going to let me beat the hell out of you and you're not going to fight back? Pathetic really," she stated unamused.

She kicked him again, this time in the jaw. Another bruise began to form on his face while more blood trickled down his face.

"Come on fight back!," she roared.

She gave another kick, this time to his trachea making him fall on his back and gasp for air.

"N-n-nooo," he stuttered faintly sounding like he was out of breath.

"Why?!," she questioned shoving the heel of her boot into his gut.

No answer.

"If you can't give me pain then you're useless to me!," she snapped while getting on top of him to choke him.

The only thing he did was stop her hands enough for him to breath slightly. Other than that he let her have her way. She bit him, scratched him, punched him, slapped him, choked him, and yelled all the reasons that she hated him. By the time she grew bored of her meaningless violence rampage Kid was bloodier than he had been the day he let Anubis beat the shit out of him because he was symmetrical, or so he at least thought he was. It was the same damn reason he was letting Maka do what she wanted with him. That and a little more. He didn't have it in him to hit his comrade, even though she had a temper from hell he wasn't going to stoop to her level. On top of it she may be a demon but he had a major problem hitting any girl let alone one he knew.

"What an annoyance," she huffed getting off of him.

She was going to walk away but one of Kid's shaky hand grabbed her ankle.

"No," was all he managed to couch out. Some blood and spit dripped from his mouth.

His blood stained her white gloves a crimson red. She knew one more punch and he would be out. She wasn't sure if she wanted that or not. She felt apathetic towards the matter.

"Hurry on with it. I only have another hour and a half before the sun comes up and all the good parties end," she urged.

He let go of her ankle and wobbly stood up. Thanking the gods that he had superior and rapid healing because he was a reaper. He choked up a good portion of blood before being able to speak properly.

"You're not going anywhere because you just displayed here that you're either going to hurt yourself or somebody else!," he spoke loud, deep and clear.

"If you're going to demand that I do something you're going to need to use force because I won't listen to you! You stupid cunt of a reaper!," she lashed.

She threw another punch, however, this time Kid caught her fist and blocked her. He held on tightly to her hand swinging her around so he had both of her hands behind her back. She was struggling with such force that her back hit Kid into the brick wall denting it. She was purely wild it was unlike anything Kid had seen before. The scratching, the biting, the insults would be enough to have scared anybody off.

He needed to tie her hands up otherwise he wouldn't be able to hold her much longer. He pushed her up against the wall using his legs to restrain her from being able to turn around and face him. He let go of her hands for a moment to slip off her tie. She thrashed her hands around, sinking her nails as deep as she could into his legs. He felt hot, sticky, fresh blood falling down his legs through his trousers. He just had to remind himself that the pain would be worth it due to the access that she gave him to her wrists. With that, he was able to successfully bound her hands with her tie.

Finally he was able to have some sort of relaxation from her struggling. His relief was short lived for she back kicked him in the nuts again. She jabbed her boots down on his face. He had enough. He grabbed a hold of both of her feet holding her in place.

"Maka stop! Just stop!," he ordered.

"Let me go! I fucking hate you!," she cursed.

"No! You have to be civil or I won't let you go! We'll be standing her forever then! Just breath I've done nothing to you. In fact I think that I've been very reasonable with you," he bargained.

She took a few deep breaths in finally coming to a stand still.

"When you untie me I will kill you," she promised.

He stood up, immediately gripping her by the neck from behind. He knew he should kill her. She was dangerous, unpredictable, and unfeeling. Anybody who could beat somebody as bloody as she had beaten him tonight should be killed.

"Not if I kill you first," he warned.

"You wouldn't," her ears perked up.

He tightened the grip on her neck enough so she couldn't breath.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before kissing her on the head.

A he stood there hearing her make noises of her life ending the harder it became to be unfeeling and go through with killing her. Suddenly his driven demeanor was failing him. He wasn't sure if he could take her life or not, even if she was to kill him in the end.

**(What do you guys think? Should Kid do it or do you think he can tame this wild Maka? Should he give her a chance or should I end this with the death of one of them? You decide. Reviews and votes anticipated. XD)**


End file.
